The Sky Filled with Frost
by firegal96
Summary: When Sky hears of a Queen by the name of Elsa she is astonished to learn she isn't the only ruler with powers. As she attempts to befriend the woman she learns that she's colder then she seems. As Sky's world caves in around her she is forced to choose between love and family, but will either realize her sacrifice? (This is girl on girl so if that isn't your thing then move along)
1. Opening Trade

Chapter 1

Elsa was barely able to fight off the urge to slump over in her throne. It didn't help that the meeting lasted twice as long as it should have due to an unforeseen detour the council decided to take. Nothing worth noting had developed but for whatever reason they enjoyed dragging on pointless debates regarding the most ridiculous topics. Topics, that Elsa thought, were out of her control and weren't worth as much attention they were receiving. But what did she know, she hadn't been Queen for more then five months yet, she knew she had a lot to learn, but somethings just seemed absurd.

Another man rose from his seat commanding Elsa's attention so she forced herself to try and tune in for the last report from the Head of External Affairs. However, the man's monotone voice only further prompted her urge to slip into a light sleep.

"Your Majesty, it appears the distant Kingdom of Balencia is going to officially open its trade to distant nations. Would her Majesty be interested in allowing me to send a request for trade negotiations with said Kingdom," he requested as he glanced up from the folder he held in his clutches, his eyes peering over the tops of the rims of his glasses.

"Yes, that is fine," Elsa replied giving him a slight nod of approval. She was never aware that Balencia had closed its trades to foreign nations, let alone existed, until today. "Will that be all?" she asked the man, he adjusted his spectacles when she asked her question. He bobbed his head as he said,

"I'm afraid so, your Majesty," before he hastily took his seat. Elsa didn't exactly believe his reply but she didn't dare press further, she desperately needed to spend some time alone. Between council meetings and fixing the problems she caused from the Great Thaw to even mending her relationship with her sister, Elsa didn't have a single moment to herself. She coveted the time alone she used to have.

Standing up out of her throne, she delicately placed her hands on the table and informed the council members that their meeting was officially over. After she had drawn a close to the meeting she quickly slipped out of the large room in order to avoid any further questions from the council members. As rude as that might have been she couldn't care less as she took shelter in her empty study.

Leaning back into her chair Elsa was facing her desk as she let out a satisfied sigh. Even with the mounds of paper work before her she was content with the silence her room presented. However, that lasted for only a few moments. A knock came on her door causing Elsa to slump her shoulders in defeat.

"Yes," she called trying to act more enthusiastic.

"It's Anna," introduced her sister, Elsa felt a smile squeak onto her lips at the sound of her sisters voice.

"Come in," Elsa said as she picked up her black fountain pen from the right hand corner of her desk. She heard the door creak open and out of the corner of her eye she could see her sister tentatively entering into her study. When the red head remained silent Elsa glanced up and offered her a warm smile, "what is it?" she asked Anna.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come outside with me and Kristoff, but you look busy, not that you're ever not busy but..."

"Anna," Elsa cut in sweetly, "I'd love to," she replied as she placed her pen back down and rose from her seat. Anna's face lite up with excitement and she quickly lead the woman out to the courtyard.

* * *

The flame in front of Princess Sky of Balencia was lapping at her face as she methodically waved her hand. The fire before her slowly growing and shrinking at her command. Her emerald green eyes were reflecting the flickering orange inferno. She hadn't always possessed such a cursed ability but discovered it one day when she was alone in the forest around her castle.

She was going out for a brief ride wanting to get out of the stuffy castle. When she stopped for a break a bear had emerged from the woods. Without any weapon to defend herself she tried to go unnoticed but where her horse let out a loud whinny and stamped his hove the bear charged them. Sky had froze and jerked her arms to protect her but when the collision never happened she lowered her arms only to see the forest in front of her was crackling with an orange flame.

After the incident she had refused to go to the forest again wanting to ignore the looming possibility of being a controller but when her curiosity got the better of her she returned and attempted to recreate the inferno and at her will she had sparked a flame from her hand. Once the fact was solidified she hated herself, she started to shut down and her curious air disappeared.

She couldn't turn to her parents in her time of need because of their adamant expression towards their distrust of controllers. So, her abilities remained for her eyes only as far as she was concerned. Suddenly a light rap came to her door causing her body to tense as she quickly flicked her hand, ceasing her control of the fire leaving it to crackle in peace.

"Who is it?" she called over her shoulder trying to compose herself from the sudden heart attack. If it was a maid she couldn't care less but if it was her parents, she could suffer heavy consequences.

"It's Jacob," called a very familiar voice, Sky let out a sigh of relief when she realized it was only her brother. Though she never told him of her powers she knew that if he ever found out about them he would be the first in the family to accept them.

"What is it?" she asked with fake anger as she turned a bit in her chair, she watched as the door cracked open allowing for a cautious brunette to pop his head into the room, his hazel eyes scanning around to find where she decided to sit.

"Am I interrupting something," he joked as he casually walked into her room and shut the door behind him.

"Not really, what's up?" Sky asked as she watched her brother meander around her room. He soon found a lovely home in front of an open window that looked out to the darkened green forest.

"Can you cover for me again?" Jacob asked as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. Sky scanned her brother with a suspicious eye,

"Where on earth do you keep sneaking off to all the time?" She prodded as she leaned back into her comfortable chair. Granted she wasn't one to talk but still, her brother rarely kept things from her. Jacob gave a charming smile,

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out little sis'," he even let a snicker pass his lips causing Sky to roll her eyes at his obnoxious air. "But will you cover for me?" he pressed again his voice a bit pleading. Sky held a contemplative hand to her chin as she pretended to think hard about his request.

"I don't know what's in it for me?" she narrowed her eyes, it was his turn to roll his eyes as an annoyed look came across his angular face.

"Next time you feel like doing an escapade through the woods I'll cover for you," he grumbled causing Sky's lips to twist into a devious smile. She and Jacob were forbidden to go into the forest behind the castle due to some phantom murderous animal that resided in its depths. At first Sky didn't believe these allegations but when she had run into the bear first hand she knew better, however, she still didn't fear the woods like she knew her parents wanted her too.

"Good, now hurry before I actually have to come up with an excuse for you," she told her brother as she turned her attention back to the fire place.

"Thanks Sky," Jacob said as he padded over to the door and left her alone once more.

* * *

Jacob hated lying to his sister, or at least with holding information in this case, but she was so young and innocent, if eighteen still qualified as young. He didn't want to corrupt her innocence, he reasoned to himself as he snuck out into the forest riding his horse.

Peering around him he wanted to make sure he wasn't being trailed before he flicked the reigns and his horse galloped off deep into the woods. His parents may not have approved of his journey through the legendary forest but he had special business to tend to.

Flying over a fallen log Jacob knew this path by heart. Moonlight was streaming through the canopy above casting intricate designs on the leaf covered floor. He soon broke out onto an empty path that lead up to a tiny shack, dim yellow lights were showing in the windows. Jerking the reigns in his hands his horse slowed to a gentle trot as he made his way over to the only building in the forest.

Stopping in front of a horizontal post Jacob slid from his horse and landed gently next to the creature. Tying his horse's reigns to the post he glanced around one last time before strolling over to the door and heading inside. The shack was filled to the brim with burly men who instantly turned their attentions to Jacob and wide smiles flashed over a few faces. The room had a low lighting causing most of the men to fall within the shadows.

"Finally decided to make it, your highness," said one of his closet allies, his name was Caleb Burgundy. "I'm a bit surprised I beat you tonight," he joked with a casual smile.

"I'm not," Jacob scoffed as he lowered his hood to reveal brown wavy hair. Caleb was Jacob's personal assistant back at the castle. He accidentally found out about Jacob's group but adamantly showed his support earning him the title of Chief Executive of the Nightsheir.

"Anyway, I believe we have some things to discuss," cut in another voice. Jacob turned his attention to the voice that cut in as he sat down at the large table in the center of the room, Caleb sitting at his right hand.

"More specifically we need to discuss Arendelle's new Queen," chimed in another frustrated voice.

"We already discussed her, I told you there is nothing we can do until an opportunity presents itself," Jacob replied, his voice was as smooth as butter.

"That may be true your highness, but we can't allow for her to continue to pollute the world, she will only persuade everyone into believing that controllers are the natural order of things," grumbled another dissatisfied man as he crossed his arms in defiance, half of his body was in the light but his face was blacked out.

"I understand, but because she is a controller, and a Queen no less, we must take extra care in dethroning her," Jacob explained as a wicked smile came across his face. He was now leaning forward on the table and was stroking his tiny sole patch, his hazel eyes holding a certain air of deceit.

"So what do you propose we do?" Caleb asked Prince Jacob of Balencia, the leader of the Nightsheir. Jacob's face was solemn as he replied,

"We wait."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading my first chapter, I promise you the conflict will mount quickly :) As a quick side note I am in need of a beta reader for this story and if anyone is up for the challenge please feel free to PM. Even if you don't want to beta read constructive criticism is always welcome. I don't normally write in third person so any advice about it would be greatly appreciated :)_


	2. Hidden Villian

Chapter 2

Almost two weeks after Jacob's gathering with the Nightsheir a meeting was called by Balencia's council to discuss issues concerning it's reinstated trade negotiations. Sky forced herself to go and now she was sitting among the highly ranked officials. She let her eyes wander around the table as the council members spoke about whatever it was they had to report. She never fancied these meeting but saw it necessary to learn about the surrounding nations, she desperately wanted to find someone, anyone, who was a controller like her. Sky's gaze fell on her brother who was hiding his boredom rather well but his hazel eyes revealed he was having a hard time focusing.

"Your majesty," began the Head of External affairs as he commanded the room's attention. Sky's ears twinged at the man's voice, she glanced down the long table at the rather plump man who was now standing. "It appears that trade negotiations have been requested from the Kingdom of Arendelle," his voice was wavering a bit as he looked between King Constantjin and Queen Cecelia, both were sitting at their respective heads of the table. A giant gold crown was placed upon the King's short brown hair while a tiara was placed upon the Queen's flowing red hair.

"Arendelle? Isn't that the Kingdom who's ruler is a controller?" the King asked a bit leery. Sky's heart rate sky rocketed at the mention of a possible controller who was also a ruler.

"No, your Majesty I'm afraid your mistaken," Prince Jacob suddenly spoke up with a casual voice. Sky peered across the table at her brother, it was the first time he said a word the entire meeting. The King's brow furrowed a bit while the Queen maintained a subtly perplexed look,

"Are you sure, I'm certain they had an eternal winter five months ago, set off by their new Queen," the King's voice did nothing to hide his confusion. All of the council members were staring at Prince Jacob, however his strong facial expression never faltered as he replied,

"I feel you are mistaken, I believe that took place in Corona," his voice was so calming it was almost impossible not to believe him. But Sky knew better, Jacob only used that voice when he was trying to persuade his prey from the truth, that only caused her curiosity to be peaked as she raised an eyebrow. However, it went unnoticed by those around her and she was thankful for that.

"Are you absolutely certain your highness, I could have sworn that it was Arendelle," the Head of External Affairs suddenly spoke up once more. Jacob offered him a quick shake of his head,

"I'm afraid your mistaken, it is Corona," his voice drifted through the air and tickled everyone's ears. Sky couldn't lie, she was jealous of how charming her brother could be compared to her introverted, self-sufficient way of doing things. If Jacob wanted you to believe something you would believe it and even die for the cause. The Head of External affairs soon found himself nodding in a contemplative manor,

"Yes, I suppose you're right," he agreed, instantly dispelling any sort of debate that could have sparked. Prince Jacob gave him a comforting smile, letting the man know his mistake would go unnoticed.

"So, Arendelle wishes to establish trade with Balencia," King Constantjin drew the council back to the initial topic. The King turned his blue eyes to his son and daughter. "In that case I will send the two of you, Prince Jacob and Princess Sky, to go and establish trade with Arendelle," the King proposed, not that anyone would dare refute him

"Your Majesty?" Jacob retorted, perplexed by his father's orders. Sky also found herself giving her father a very confused look, though she had to admit, she was a bit pleased. She didn't believe her brother's claims of the controller ruling Corona, Sky even felt a suspicious tug at her heart strings when she heard about the kingdom of Arendelle.

"Prince Jacob," his father addressed with a formal tone, "one day you will take my throne, it is keen that you know how to manage diplomatic things of this nature, though, I have no doubt you'll do fine," King Constantjin explained. His blue eyes then found Sky. She felt herself go rigid in her chair, her father's gaze was overwhelmingly. "Princess Sky, I want you to go so you can learn of these diplomatic trades, it will help you in your studies." Sky nodded solemnly but no words came from her mouth.

"Please, your Majesty, let me go alone," the Prince suddenly spoke up, Sky shot him a glare across the table but he didn't pay any attention, all his focus was on the King. "I feel I may not be a good example for her seeing as I have never conducted trade agreements yet," Sky's jaw almost dropped onto the table, she couldn't believe the words he was spewing out of his mouth.

"Prince Jacob, Princess Sky is going with you, there will be no debate about this," her father said with a calm demeanor. Sky's eyes shot to her father, the King's declaration over Prince Jacob's request was astonishing. When she saw the resolve on her father's face Sky knew there was nothing Jacob could pull out of his bag of tricks to persuade the King other wise.

Her brother's shameful floundering only made her want to visit Arendelle more, even if there was nothing there for her. The King turned his attention to the Head of External Affairs, "please be sure to send an acceptance letter to Arendelle, alert her Majesty that I will be sending Prince Jacob and Princess Sky," the King directed. The council member swiftly nodded as he replied,

"Yes your majesty," in a hurried voice before sitting back down signaling he was done with his report.

* * *

Jacob glanced to Sky, she was staring daggers at him. He knew his untimely outburst in front of the council came across as suspicious to her. He tried to flash her a smile but she diverted her eyes rejecting his peace treaty.

"Any further reports?" King Constantjin asked the council, his tone never leaving a regal pitch. The members of the council collectively shook their heads resulting in a quick nod from the King as he stood to his feet. He was a tall man, well built too. "With that I call this meeting to a close," his voice boomed through the room giving everyone permission to leave as they saw fit.

Looking to his sister, Jacob knew he had to do some damage control as she silently drifted to the doors. Chasing after her Jacob met her in the hallway as he called,

"Sky! Wait!" Sky peered over her shoulder and scanned him over, but continued walking at a steady pace.

"What?" she asked, there was an absence of aggression in her voice.

"You mind if I talk to you a minute," he asked as he glanced over his shoulder, the hallway was empty aside from a few statues.

"About," she droned on as they rounded a corner that lead them through another empty corridor. Jacob glanced again over his shoulder and as they approached a closed door he quickly pulled his sister aside locking the door behind them.

"About Arendelle," he explained as he walked over to a seat in the center of the room, it was one of the many guest bedrooms that resided in the castle. Sky crossed her arms as she leaned all her weight on one leg while she listened with a pretense of apathy. "You remember the conversation about the Queen, her name is Elsa by the way," he began to spin a tale of truth, "she is a controller," he admitted. Jacob watched as his sister's eyes widened in shock but her expression quickly fluttered back to a glare.

"Really." she said flatly, "but why would you keep that from Mom and Dad?" she pressed, her voice wasn't conveying too much confusion.

"Because if they found out that she was a controller they would never allow us to engage in trade negotiations with them," Jacob replied calmly despite the interrogation.

"So I take it that's why you don't want your little sis' tagging along," she interjected.

"Sky, I'm just trying to keep you safe," Jacob sighed out as he crossed his one leg on top of the other, his ankle was resting just above his knee. "Surely you understand that," he shot back at his sister, a charming smile on his face. She rolled her eyes at him as she headed over to a bookshelf in the corner of the room.

"I'm not a child anymore," she said suddenly as she glanced over at him, "your hiding something, and I will get it out of you," her tone was devilishly calm, almost like she was making a promise not a threat. He gave her an equally evil glare,

"Little sis' I doubt you ever will," he replied, once again he found himself telling the truth.

* * *

Another day, another meeting, for some reason Elsa was having an easier time paying attention. Maybe it was because before hand she and her sister decided to engage in a snow ball fight to blow off some steam. Elsa's blue eyes skimmed the blank faces of her council members as they alerted her to the most recent news and promptly took their seats. They were moving along swifter then usual which Elsa saw as a huge accomplishment. She hoped she was finally getting a good grip on the meetings.

"Your majesty," began the Head of External Affairs as he gracefully stood to his feet, his chair scrapping the floor as he slid it back. His spectacles were still carelessly placed on the tip of his nose and a paper in hand. "The King of Balencia has accepted your request of trade negotiations. However, it appears he is sending Prince Jacob in his stead, along with Princess Sky," the man explained. Elsa gave a swift nod,

"When will they be arriving?" she asked him with the same regal tone she had maintained throughout the entire meeting. The man looked through his glasses to his notes sheet, his eyes rapidly flicking side to side until he finally peeked up over his spectacles replying,

"In approximately two weeks your majesty." Elsa nodded again. She would have to make sure her staff and council members were ready for the trade meeting that awaited them.

"Your majesty if I may," spoke up another voice. Elsa turned her attention to a man sitting on the left hand side of the table, it was the Head of Secret Services. Elsa inclined her head giving the man permission to speak, "upon doing some research I discovered that the King and Queen of Balencia are wary of controllers, I propose you allow me to keep a close eye on the Prince and Princess along with their crew while they come into your kingdom." Elsa felt a jolt through her body, she wished he had given her this information before she had sent the request, she even opened up her castle for them while they were conducting their negotiation.

"Your majesty are you alright?" asked another council member. Elsa flicked her eyes to the woman who had cut into her thoughts. She quickly bore a regal smile as she tried to suppress the sudden flush of color from her face.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you," she said quickly brushing off the question, the woman gave her a shy smile and Elsa quickly returned back to the original question. "As for your request General Timothy do what you feel is best, I trust in your judgment," the Queen promptly responded. The man nodded as he thanked the Queen for the 'free reign' he had received.

As the meeting continued, Elsa struggled with her rapid heart beat, to have walked so carelessly into a trade agreement with someone who already didn't trust her sent her stomach reeling. Her thoughts were flying around in her head until she called an end to the meeting. She wished with all her heart that she could tell Anna but she didn't want to give her sister unnecessary stress.

Her mind was busy with the new troubling matters, she was so distracted that she managed to wander halfway down the corridor without ever giving herself a destination.

"Elsa?" the Queen suddenly heard behind her. Spinning around she saw her sister approaching with a grin on her face. Elsa quickly flashed her an equally comforting smile, "I thought you were still in your meeting," her sister commented as caught up to the Queen. Elsa paused in her steady stride waiting for Anna to join her. She hadn't even noticed how fast she was walking until she saw her sister jogging to keep up.

"It just finished, and it appears we will be having some guests in two weeks," Elsa explained as they started off down the hallway. Anna's face instantly lite up,

"Really? Who!" she asked excitedly.

"The Prince and Princess of Balencia," Elsa replied.

* * *

"Please take care of your sister," directed Queen Cecelia as she gave Jacob a tight hug. When they had pulled out of their embrace Jacob made sure to flash her a comforting smile. She was trying to hide her look of worry but Jacob could see right through it.

"Of course Mother," he replied, Sky was already on the ship below deck, she was never one to draw out a goodbye. Jacob's father patted him lovingly on the shoulder.

"You'll do fine son," King Constantjin gave his son a kind smile which resulted in a nod of respect from Jacob. He said his final goodbyes to his parents and when Caleb passed by on the dock he knew it was time to depart.

Scaling up the plank to the boat Jacob lingered on the deck for a little while, his hazel eyes fixated on the horizon as he watched his home slowly disappear into the distance. He was leaning on the railing of the boat replaying the most previous meeting he had with the Nightsheir.

"I have good news men," Jacob announced as he sat down into the chair at the head of the table. It was the same set up as usual. The members around him offered confused expressions. "It appears Arendelle wishes to establish a trade agreements with Balencia," Jacob further explained as he rested his arms on the table and folded his hands.

"And how is that good news exactly?" asked a rather grumpy elderly man.

"Because we now have our way to get close to _her majesty_," Jacob sneered quickly disapproving of the man's attempt to step out of line. He shied away from his question as his body sunk in. "This trade agreement will give us the perfect opportunity to remove her from power," his voice returned to its normal charming tone though a wicked smile appeared across Jacob's face.

"What will our course of action be?" asked another man who sounded like he had marbles in his mouth, his cheeks were puffed out to add to the effect. Jacob turned his gaze to the man and allowed a smile to curl his lips into a cruel grin.

* * *

_A/N: Well, that's chapter two. Next chapter all the characters will collide XD haha. As usual constructive criticism is welcome and I don't mind flattery once and a while ;)_


	3. Bad First Impressions

Chapter 3

Sky's heart was pounding in her chest as the crew from Balencia was lead up the docks, towards the large castle, not to far away. The dock was filled with various trading boats that were being loaded and unloaded. Sky let a sigh slip from her lips, she wasn't sure if she could handle meeting another controller, she had been alone with her powers for so long, what on earth would it be like to finally let it go?

Her feet suddenly stepped onto gray cobblestone, when she glances up she was greeted a bridge that lead into a majestic courtyard. On either sides of the bride was the glistening, blue fjord that with held tumbling green hills. As she passed through the front gates, Sky heard an even louder thud in her ear, her hands were starting to shake, forcing her to cross her arms. That's when a comforting hand came down on her shoulder. Peering up at her brother, he was offering her a knowing smile as he whispered to her,

"Everything will be fine," she flashed a weak smile, trying to act strong but this meeting was sending her stomach reeling. Approaching the front door, the soldiers who were standing near it bowed and let them inside. Almost immediately, they were intercepted by a plump man who introduced himself as Head Administrator of the castle's staff, and promptly directed the group to follow him.

Everything was a whirl wind as they were lead down crossing hallways and around corners. They were soon brought into a relatively large, empty room. At the very front was a woman with platinum blond hair, done up into a bun, a tiny ice crown placed on her head, she was perched on a large throne. Next to her were a few men and one woman, people who Sky assumed to be high status council members. The woman suddenly rose to her feet after Sky and her brother were announced. The siblings dipped down into graceful bows. Prince Jacob even took the extra step of kissing Elsa's slender, pale hand.

"Thank you, your majesty, for allowing us to come into your kingdom and home," Prince Jacob greeted with ceremonious voice. In that moment, Sky knew that her Father's trust in his son was well placed, Jacob would have no problems reaching a reasonable conclusion in a short allotment of time.

Sky turned her attention to Elsa, only to realize the woman was already staring at her causing Sky's face to flush. There was the woman she would relate to on a level she never had before. Sky was practically mesmerized by her beauty, her trance was so deep that the only thing strong enough to break it's grip was a light cough. Sky dropped her gaze to her brother, his eyes were wide, staring back at her. Hurrying into a curtsy Sky dipped her head in a graceful fashion,

"Princess Sky," she muttered as her face seared with embarrassment. Looking up to Elsa, she gave her a tiny smile,

"It is an honor to meet both of you," Elsa said, before turning her attention back to Prince Jacob. Sky frowned to herself, _way to go, Sky_. She listened to their conversation, struggling to find the glamor in it. As her attention wavered, whispering started to tease her ears. Eventually, she peered over her shoulder to see that in the back of the room was a girl with red hair, talking to the man that lead them to the throne room. Her appearance was akin to Elsa, but was more innocent in appearance.

Another cough sounded next to her, causing Sky to whip her head around in a rather ungraceful jerk. Her brother was giving yet another wide eyed expression, which sent Sky's face into heat once more.

"You must forgive her," he apologized, "she is still new at this." Sky wanted to disappear under the wooden floorboards, _you are blowing this, Sky_.

"It's alright your highness, I have a little sister as well. They can be quite a handful sometimes," Elsa retorted with an auto-pilot tone, her blue eyes were glaring at the back of the room where Sky was only recently rudely staring. She heard a strained huff from the back of the room before Elsa looked back to her guests with a formal smile gracing her lips.

After the meeting, Jacob took Sky to his room. As he shut the door he finally able to turn his full attention to his silent sister. Sky was the most mild-manured person Jacob knew, but a dead silence wasn't something he was accustomed to.

"What has gotten into you?" Jacob pressed, as his sister turned to the window in the back of the room. Another thing Jacob picked up on, was the fact that his sister's body was tense the entire meet and greet. Jacob watched Sky for a moment, slowly her rigid shoulders sunk down to their normal posture.

"Nothing has gotten into me," she replied flatly. Jacob scoffed in disbelief as he walked over to one of his suitcases. Hoisting it up to his bed he, he began sorting through some of his belongings.

"That's a whole lot of nothing then. I've never seen you so nervous in your life," Jacob commented as he pulled out a book. In it were directions to the Nightsheir's Northern branch in Arendelle. He wasn't scheduled to leave until later that night, a meeting was planned the moment he was informed he was to go to Arendelle.

Jacob turned his face back to his sister who was still staring wistfully out the window. He watched as she spun around and started to head for the door,

"I'm going to check on my room," Sky explained as she grabbed the brass door knob. Jacob stared at her with a puzzled look. She returned to her more calm behavior but so suddenly, none of his sister's actions made sense, and they remained swirling in the atmosphere.

"Alright, don't go wandering into any rooms you aren't supposed to," Jacob chuckled lightening his mood accordingly. He heard a belittling chuckle come from Sky, followed by the sarcastic remark of,

"Whatever you say," accompanied by the creak of the door and finished with the click of the door's latch. Jacob shook his head as he looked back to book in his hands.

* * *

Standing in the hallway talking with her sister, Elsa wasn't exactly scolding as opposed to respectfully requesting that Anna be more careful about her timing when entering into the throne room. Anna was chuckling nervously as her eyes fluttered around the corridor, looking anywhere but Elsa's face. Suddenly, Anna's blue eyes lite up at the sound of footsteps echoing down the hallway.

"Hi," Anna smiled at the person approaching, Elsa allowed herself to turn to see it was the red headed Princess Sky of Balencia. Elsa gave her a fake smile, she never had such distain for royalty but she couldn't seem to bring herself to view the girl in a positive light. Especially after the meet and greet, she behaved embarrassing enough to prompt an apology from the visiting Prince. Sky's emerald eyes flicked from Elsa to Anna as a small smile crawled across her face,

"Your majesty," she dipped into a bow, then turned her attention to Anna, "I'm Princess Sky," she introduced. Anna's eyes grew wide,

"Princess Sky! Hi! I'm Anna, well, Princess Anna," Anna stumbled over her words creating a larger smile on Sky's face, her body seeming to relax in her sister's presence.

"Nice to meet you," Sky managed, she suddenly shifted to be crossing her arms, though the smile remained plastered on her face.

"And I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" called a very familiar voice as a snowman popped into view. Sky nearly jumped out of her skin and took a step back, her eyes were wide as she watched the living snowball race over to her. Anna was chuckling as she quickly explained that Olaf was a creation of Elsa's. Sky instantly looked to her with a look of intrigue, maybe even a hint of something else, judgment maybe? It would make sense seeing as the King wasn't trusting of controllers.

"Wow, that's very impressive," the girl remarked before stooping down to Olaf's height. He was holding out his twiggy arms in an inviting manor, his head tilted a bit as he looked up to Sky with an innocent expression. Sky eventually gave in and wrapped her arms around his body. Olaf started sniggering as he said,

"You give really warm hugs," as he pulled out of the embrace. A slight blush fluttered under Sky's cheeks as she stood up.

"Thanks," she muttered as she tried to hide her nerves, Anna chimed in saying,

"If you think that's amazing, wait until you see the ice rink Elsa built," she was bubbling over with excitement. Sky's face twisted with puzzlement,

"You made an ice rink?" she commented to Elsa. She forced another smile as she nodded.

"Do you wanna see it?" Anna asked as she took Sky's hands in her own, her eyes fell to the girl's hands, "wow Olaf was right, you are warm, are you alright?" she observed, she snowman was nodding in agreement.

"I'm fine, guess I just have a naturally high body temperature," Sky shrugged casually, rather unphased by Anna's declaration. Anna quickly reiterated her desire to show the visitor the ice rink and after a moment of contemplation, Sky agreed. She was quickly whisked away on her adventure, but not before making a point of saying goodbye to Elsa. After the girls disappeared out of sight Olaf started sniggering again,

"She seems nice," an innocent smile carved in his snowy face. Elsa dropped her gaze to the snowman,

"I suppose so," she replied with a flat tone.

* * *

Jacob was rapidly approaching a cottage that resided on the north mountain. He was borrowing one of Arendelle's palace horses. Caleb was following close behind, while his eyes scanned his surroundings, testing the security of the region. It was mainly covered in snow and there weren't too many places for robbers to hide but, it was still a comfort to know that Jacob wasn't alone in his surveillance. As they neared a shack, a figure came into view and when the two travelers were close enough, the man held up his arms. Jacob and Caleb quickly slowed, stopping in front of him.

"State your business," demanded the man, his voice was harsh as he glared at Jacob and Caleb. Jacob promptly grabbed a letter from the book he brought with him. Handing it to the man, he remained silent as he acted unamused by the security check. As the man read the letter his eyes slowly widen and he promptly bowed, "forgive me, you highness, I didn't realize."

"It's alright, it's nice to know the northern branch has some form of security," Jacob replied solemnly.

"Please go on ahead," the man dipped out of the way, giving Caleb and Jacob access to the brown house behind him. The two men trotted over and quickly dismounted their horses making sure to tie them to the post near the front door. Pushing into the door, Jacob entered first with Caleb close behind.

Everyone instantly shot their gazes to the new comers, giving leery eyes but when Jacob introduced himself they all gave similar expressions to that of the guard who stopped him. Sitting down at what appeared to be the main meeting table, Jacob made sure to have Caleb sit at his right hand. Suddenly a large muscular man emerged from a door in the back of the room, his brown eyes wandered over both Prince Jacob and Caleb before he said,

"I see you survived your trip." Meandering over to the table, he took a seat at the other side of the table, making sure to keep his eyes locked on the Prince. "I'm not one for small talk so let's stick to the reason you're here," the man complained as he folded his large hands. "To destroy Queen Elsa and to take over Arendelle," the man explained to Jacob, as though he was unaware of his own plans. A wicked smile came across Jacob's face, just thinking about taring down a large controller and bringing the Nightsheir to a position of power was thrilling.

"Eager are we," Jacob snickered, "very well, we will get right to it then," he inclined his head to Caleb who hurriedly took out a scroll of paper and handed it over to the Prince. Accepting it, Jacob held it up in a taunting manor as he explained, "these are the plans we're going to take against the disgusting controller. Hayk, I need ever single one of your men to be ready for a full scale attack against her majesty." Hayk tossed his head back in an arrogant laugh. Crossing his arms he gave the Prince an interested look,

"A full scale attack, I thought you were smarter then that, your highness," he joked evilly. Jacob chose to ignore the man's taunt and pressed on,

"Caleb and I are going to personally assassinate the controller and her sister. You see Hayk, in order to kill the dragon you must first remove it's head and heart," he sneered. Jacob's eyes were gleaming in the low light of the cottage, the night sky descending upon them as Jacob's charming appearance slipped into a demonic avenger.

* * *

After spending the majority of the day skating with Anna, Sky was relieved to be able to spend some time alone. Granted the red head was amazing company, she still needed get closer to Elsa. Sky was wandering through the hallway as she thought back to her many conversations with Anna.

Anna mentioned there was a rather large library and suggested that if Sky had some down time she should go explore it's secrets. Sky heeded the Princess's advice, along with her instructions to the library and soon found herself in the large, calm room. Sighing, Sky slumped forward, finally removing the royal mask she had worn all day.

Sky's emerald eyes scanned the bookshelves, taking in the various dull colors of the dimly lite library. She was never one for reading but she wanted to stay on Anna's good side. If she kept working at Anna, she would eventually make it to Elsa, or at least she hoped.

Heading down the center isle, Sky let herself be carried around by her legs as her mind left the room. Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of platinum blond hair and it dragged her mind back to the quite library. There, in one of the various isles, was Queen Elsa staring at a book in her hand. Sky felt her breath hitch, she didn't intended to run into the Queen. She quickly slapped a regal face on as she called to the Queen,

"Your majesty, forgive me I didn't realize you were in here," she dipped down into a graceful curtsy when the woman jerked her head to the intruder.

"Princess Sky, well this is certainly unexpected," Elsa commented as she closed the book that she held in her hands. "Have you been enjoying your time in Arendelle?" the Queen asked as she turned to face Sky.

"It's very beautiful, your majesty," was all she could think to say. There was a long pause as both women stared awkwardly at each other for a brief moment. "Forgive me, today's events have been rather tiresome," Sky quickly covered up. Elsa nodded as she replied,

"Well, in that case, maybe it'd be best if I leave," she had a tiny smile on her pink lips. Sky caught herself staring for far to long as she said,

"That won't be necessary, you were here first," Sky promptly excused herself and left the library behind but was distraught as to why she couldn't seem to relax around the Queen.

* * *

_A/N: Bam! Finally! Chapter 3 done! Sorry for the long wait. Got obsessed with the other story I was writing, but nevertheless, I am faithful to this story as I have found my fire once more! (no pun intended) Anyway, I am still looking for a beta reader, so that's still a thing. And as always I am open to suggestions and what not. :)_


	4. Failed Feelings

Chapter 4

The only reason Sky traveled to Arendelle was to study diplomatic negotiations but still, it was boring, if not more so then the ones at home. Stealing a glance at Queen Elsa, she looked as regal as ever, which was only more intimidating. Suddenly, Elsa turned her blue eyes to Sky, causing her to jerk her own gaze away, as a deep blush crept onto her face, while a strange feeling mounted in her chest. She was never one to be overly shy when it came to meeting other royals, but, Elsa was different.

Peering up once more, Elsa already diverted her gaze back to Prince Jacob, who was currently speaking about trade related things. Behind him, stood a large window, revealing that the sun was considerably higher then when the meeting first started. Below it, the city of Arendelle was in full swing.

After a few more painful hours, the delegates were released, free to continue on with their day as they saw fit. Pushing up from her chair, Sky prepared herself to speak with Elsa, but was surprised to find that the Queen managed to slip away unnoticed. Offering a dejected sigh, Sky started for the door, hoping to find something more beneficial waiting for her in the hallways.

"Sky, wait," she heard behind her. Pausing, she peered over her shoulder. Her brother was approaching her, Caleb on his coat tails. "I want to talk to you real quick," he explained as he dismissed his assistant. The man simply nodded, before disappearing to go tend to his own desires.

"What is it?" Sky asked as she continued to pave a path to the door, Prince Jacob walking next to her. He glanced around, taking into account everyone's location before peering back at his sister,

"What was that back there," he motioned over his shoulder. Sky's face twisted with confusion,

"What are you talking about?" she retorted. There was a lot of things that took place 'back there', she wasn't sure which 'thing,' he was referring to. Jacob rolled his hazel eyes before pressing his question once more,

"That whole strange exchange between you and Elsa, your face was bright red," he remarked. Sky froze mid stride, the door handle tightly grasped in her hand as she turned her emerald orbs to her brother. Blinking, she promptly continued her action, proceeding through the door,

"What about it," she shrugged it off the best she could. She knew she couldn't cover up the pause that occurred, so she instead, she continued to humor her brother. She watched Jacob squirm before grabbing her arm and pulling her aside into a secluded room. Raising her eyebrow, Sky let her eyes wander suspiciously over Jacob's face. He still had his hands placed on his sister's shoulders, his breath was short, face flushed. Her brother's face grew solemn, his hazel eyes scrutinize her face with a pained look behind them.

"Sky, you know that no matter what I still love you, right," he confessed. Sky gave him a puzzled look.

"Right," she drew out the word, suspicion continuously mounted in her blood.

"And no matter who you love, I will always accept you, right," he stuttered out, sweat forming on his brow. Sky's eyebrows furrowed into the center of her forehead,

"Where are you going with this," she inquired, concerned as to what was flying through her brother's head. Jacob held his breath for a few moments until he couldn't hold it any longer. Hanging his head, his hands still tightly grasped her shoulders. Jacob floundered under her gaze, struggling to find the right words in his head,

"Do...are you... do you like Queen Elsa," he forced out. Sky's eyes popped out of her skull as her jaw hit the floor. How on earth did her brother rationalized that fantasy? She was stuck in shock as her mouth danced around on her flushed face. Reflexively Jacob's eyes grew wide. "Y-you do don't you," he managed out.

"No! What are you crazy!" she shrugged off her brother's hands as she took a step back. "I don't know where you got that insane idea, but it's not true!" she shot into the air. Jacob's face drew into a more solemn expression as he nodded slowly.

"I see," he replied flatly, dropping his eyes to the floor in a contemplative manor. Raising his hazel orbs once more to peer at his sister, he continued, "you don't have to be ashamed, though, I don't know how Mom or Dad will take it, or the rest of the world, but I'm here for you."

"Okay thanks, but it's not true so it doesn't matter," she groaned, "now if you'll excuse me, Princess Anna wanted to give me a tour of the town." She turned to the door, exiting out into the hallway, setting off to find Anna. Her heart throbbed against her rib cage, her breathing growing rapid. She tried her hardest to refrain from showing any emotions back in the room, but the rouge blush that flashed across her face was unavoidable. Granted, she was happy that it was only a simple misunderstanding, as opposed to her brother calling her out on being a controller.

Rounding a corner, Sky's face was aimed at the ground, engulfed in her thoughts. Her emerald eyes stared blankly at wooden planks as they swept past her. A bump hit her shoulder as she collided with a person standing off to the side. Reflexively she spoke, "Sorry," as she quickly glanced at who she thumped. Doing a double take, she froze, it was none other then, Queen Elsa.

"It's fine, I shouldn't be talking in the middle of the hallway," she admitted, Sky felt heat flare up behind her ears as her breath quivered on her lips. She diverted her eyes to the red head standing nearby.

"No, it was my fault," Sky stammered out, followed by a chilling silence. Flashing Sky and inviting smile, Anna was the first to break it,

"You ready for that tour?"

"Sure, I'm not exactly doing anything right now anyway," Sky smiled at the invite as the princess's face lite up,

"Great!" she turned her attention to her sister, "do you wanna tag along, Elsa?" the woman winced slightly but kept a regal smile plastered on her lips,

"No, no, you two should go alone," she quickly dismissed, resting her folded hands against her dress. Sky's face grew solemn, mirroring Anna's expression. A pink tongue popped out of Anna's mouth,

"Fine, you're no fun away," Anna teased, Elsa's grew wide before she scolded her sister simply by saying her name. Anna chuckled before excusing herself and Sky, leading the Princess to the front door of the castle.

Escaping into Arendelle, Anna was a whirl wind. Showing Sky her most loved places and stores. Stopping at a chocolate store, Anna insisted that Sky buy a box of Arendelle's famous chocolate. After running through the busy streets of Arendelle, Sky somehow found herself at the docks spending the rest of the day talking by the fjord. If nothing else, Sky was happy to be making progress with the Princess.

The sun started to slowly dip towards the white tipped mountains, informing Arendelle that the day was almost gone. As the two princess wandered main street, they wasted as much time as they could, walking at a leisurely pace. Engaging in light conversation, they eventually reached a lull.

"Anna, I have a question," Sky remarked bluntly.

"What is it?" Anna retorted with a smile, as she adjusted her grasp on a tiny pink box filled to the brim with dark brown chocolates. Swallowing hard, Sky crossed her arms,

"Your sister, she seems..."

"Cold?" Anna snickered. Sky jerked her head over to see that the girl's face was contorted into laughter. "Sorry I couldn't resist," she confessed.

"It's fine, but that is what I was going to say," Anna's face went blank,

"She's not normally like that, I'm sorry. I don't know what has gotten into her," Anna's eyes fell to the road, her face dripping with sadness. "She's still getting used to being Queen, I know she's trying," Anna wrenched her eyes to Sky, her brow furrowed with a frown on her pink lips. Something lugged deep in Sky's heart, most likely it was her heartstrings being plucked to the tune of some sad song.

"It's fine," she replied as she turned her gaze back to the road, the bridge to the castle's courtyard looming in front of them. "I wasn't sure if I offended her or anything," Sky explained, still refusing to look at the Princess. Anna nodded thoughtfully, though Sky didn't notice.

"I could talk to her if you want," Anna smiled mischievously. Sky's flicked her emerald eyes over to Anna as a tiny fire burned behind her cheeks.

"That won't be necessary. Though, thank you for the offer," Sky shot down. Anna pushed her lower lip out into a pout as she crossed her arms,

"Fine." She said shortly, then a wicked smile returned to her face. She suddenly smacked Sky's shoulder as she yelled, "Tag! Your it!," and took off running down the long bridge, weaving her way through waves of people. Sky stood there stunned for a moment, but quickly shook it off before sprinting after Anna, a smile materializing on her face as she yelled

"Get back here!"

* * *

Rubbing her temple and squinting her eyes, Elsa was stuck reading the same document for the past couple hours. Nothing she was reading was sinking in, her eyes were sore, her neck cramped under the strain. Just one more page, she promised herself. She needed the paper done by next week or the Head of Secret Services would have her head. A light rap rolled on her study room door. Raising her blue eyes, everything in the distance was blurred, forcing her back into a squint.

"Yes?" she called to the visitor.

"It's Anna," replied a peppy voice as a red head popped into the room, shutting the door behind her. Elsa gave her sister a smile as she stopped squinting, Anna's figure slowly becoming clearer. "I have a quick question for you," her face come into view revealing the most devious smile on her sister's face.

"What is it?" Elsa asked, keeping her voice calm.

"It's about Princess Sky," Anna began as she sauntered over to Elsa's desk. Leaning forward on her hands, she was staring at the Queen with a scrutinizing glare. "Do you hate her?" The question fell flat in the room, Anna was never one to beat around the bush, but even with that knowledge, Elsa was still jarred into sitting up straight.

"Excuse me?" she retorted. What kind of question is that, Elsa wondered in frustration. Anna shook her head as she anxiously tapped her toe on the ground.

"Do you hate Princess Sky, I was just wondering because you're so cold to her whenever I see you two talking," Anna explained further, her question was poking at every fiber of the Queen's being. She wasn't a fan of the Princess, and she knew she would be more then happy after the Princess returned to Balencia, but hate was a strong word.

"Of course not," Elsa scoffed, trying to dissuade her sister but it only caused Anna's expression to turn into disbelief. She pushed off the desk, crossing her arms in defiance,

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you?" she prodded, Elsa couldn't even believe the conversation was taking place. She even found herself scoffing as she laid her pen on the desk.

"Anna, why is this so important to you?" she quickly turned the question around, causing Anna to flinch. She stammered a bit before she responded with,

"It's not! I was just wondering. You've never been so distant with other royals you've meet before, I just wanted to know what was so special about, Sky," Anna rambled, trying to cover up whatever trail Elsa stumbled upon. The Queen returned to a blank face,

"Anna, I don't know what you're talking about," was how she decided to respond. Anna huffed and looked off to the side, her eyes narrowed, her brow furrowed in frustration. She sighed as she hung her head and uncrossed her arms,

"Fine, Elsa. Are you coming to dinner?" she asked hopefully as she jerked her head up again to peer at her sister. Elsa smiled warmly, she was more then satisfied to put the strange conversation behind them.

"Of course, I was going to head over there now," she replied a she pushed back her chair, rose to her feet and headed around to the front of her desk, "would you care to join me?" Anna's face lite up but was soon replaced by an arrogant smile,

"Would I?" she chuckled as she took Elsa's arm, the two girls left the study, making their way to the dinning room.

* * *

Jacob possessed a more charming smile then usual. After questioning Sky, he eventually came to a conclusion. His sister had a twisted crush on the Queen of Arendelle. Ordinarily it wouldn't have bothered him, who his sister was attracted to was none of his business, but this particular Queen was a controller, a controller! Jacob forced a scoff as he shook his head. He wouldn't allow for his sister to be tormented by such a love, he would show the Queen's true, cold, blue, colors, even if he had to break his sister's heart in the process.

His mind was swimming as he traveled to the dinning hall. It wasn't unusual for him to use his charm to get things done but for the purpose of breaking his sister's heart, it would be an experience. Rounding a corner, he approached the shut dinning hall door. Opening it, he realized everyone was already present, though no one was sitting yet. He gave the world a smile as he glided over to his chair but paused when he saw Elsa still making her way over to her own seat. Grabbing the back of her chair, Jacob pulled it away from the table as he flashed her a flirtatious smile.

"Thank you, Prince Jacob," Elsa commented as she inclined her head in a regal fashion. Jacob felt the heated glare of his sister, prompting him to give Elsa another flirtatious smile as he retorted,

"You are very welcome, your majesty," before sliding over to his own chair. He sat across the way from a very steamed Sky, her face was void of all expression aside from her fiery green eyes that glared through him. Giving her a tiny grin, he turned his attention back to Elsa, he would make this dinner so painful for his sister, she would reconsider even coming to Arendelle.

Dinner took flight quickly, conversation ensued and no one at the table was left without laughter, except for Princess Sky, who refused to crack a smile since the beginning of dinner. Jacob took frequent glances at his sister and realized halfway through the meal, she mentally checked out. Her eyes fixated on the full plate in front of her.

"Prince Jacob," he heard the feminine voice speak up next to him. Looking over to Elsa, he flashed her a warm smile as he pretended to undress her with his eyes, "tell me, what is Balencia like," she asked, her plate was almost empty aside from a few bites of the steak.

"It's very beautiful. Actually, it's beauty is only rivaled by one thing, your majesty," he began.

"Oh, and what is that?" Elsa asked rather intrigued. Prince Jacob's smile grew as he stared deep into her blue eyes. She was beautiful, but the fact she was a controller was unforgivable. She would die by his hand and no amount of persuasion would change that.

"You, your majesty," he replied, his voice sweet as honey as it licked at everyone's ears. Elsa tried to hide a smile as she dropped her eyes to the table, barely managing out,

"Well, that's very kind of you." Jacob smiled and glanced across the table, Sky was staring at him, pain and rage mingled in her eyes. Her hand was clenched hard around her fork turning her knuckles white. She appeared to be holding her breath. Meanwhile, Anna, who was sitting next to her, was giving him a suspicious eye. Her opinion of him didn't matter though, seeing as she didn't hold his sister's heart.

Suddenly, he heard the clank of metal on porcelain. Everyone turned their eyes to Princess Sky as she pushed away from the table.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm not very hungry," she announced abruptly as she headed to the door.

"Sky?" Anna called after the girl but the only answer she received was the closing of the dinning hall door. Jacob looked to his plate as he pretended nothing happened, "Will she be alright?" Anna asked the Prince, worry mingling with her voice.

"Don't worry too much about her, Princess Anna, she will be fine" Jacob consoled, as he gave the Princess a smile. Though she seem unaffected by his charm as she scanned him over with more suspicion.

* * *

Every fiber in Sky's being wanted to run but she stuck to a steady paced walk as she made her way down the hallway. The twisting she felt in heart when she helplessly watched her brother flirt with Elsa, tore her apart. She was more then jealous of her brother, that horrid feeling when she watched Elsa's bashful smile, she wanted to leave Arendelle. What was she thinking, believing she could befriend another controller, especially with her brother around.

Entering into her room, she shut the door behind her, staggered back and leaned against it. Her legs gave out below her as she sunk to the floor. Her knees were tucked to her chest, while her arms hung limp at her sides. Regret attacked her as she tried her best to fight off the lump in her throat. Why was she this sad over something so stupid, her brother's flirting shouldn't have been turning her inside out. But during the entire scene she wished she could trade places with him.

Looking up across the room she saw a fireplace resting against the wall of her bed room. Rage consumed her, whipping her hand out she sent crackling flames across the room. They clashed with the logs, igniting them, causing a blaze to start in the fireplace. Her heart was pounding as she began grinding her teeth.

She remained in her room, alone, for an hour or so. Her heart rate returned to it's resting pace as her tense body uncoiled. A knock sounded above her, jolting her head to look up, she let out a silent moan. Drawing herself up from the floor, she opened the door but was shocked to see Anna standing on the other side, a smile on her face.

"Hi," her voice still chipper. Sky weakly hung her head,

"Hi," her voice rose from her throat in a feeble chant.

"I know it's none of my business and all, but you seem sad, so I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join me in the garden. That's where I go whenever I feel sad, so I figured it might help you," Anna rambled on in a sweet voice. Sky glanced up at her as she nodded, a broken smile found it's way onto her lips.

"I might take you up on that offer," Sky sighed out as she exited her room. Anna's grin widened,

"Great! Let's go right now then!" she lightly took Sky's arm and lead her down the hallway. A smile squeaked onto Sky's face as Anna weaved through the hallways, her mouth running a mile a minute as she told Sky all of her favorite spots in the garden. Sky listened, nodding every so often, until they burst through a door that lead outside.

Anna slid her arm away from Sky's as she twirled around, "Ta-da!" Sky smiled before following Anna down a path lined with green hedges.

"Thanks for taking me out here," Sky commented, as she struggled to see the detail of the flowers under the darkness of night.

"No problem," Anna replied, as they continued to walk deeper into the garden. Sky stopped under an arbor that looked out into a circular opening. In the middle was a gorgeous stone fountain spewing glistening water, surrounded by four marble benches.

"Wow, is this one of your spots?" Sky asked as she peered over at the princess. Anna glanced over her shoulder,

"Of course," she retorted as she back tracked to be standing next to Sky. "You like it?" she asked, Sky nodded,

"It's very pretty," There was a long pause as the two girls listened to the call of splashing water. It was rather calming and Sky allowed her body to relax, as a breath of air slid up from her lungs. It didn't matter about her brother, or whatever his plans were with Elsa. If anything it should make it easier to become friends with her, but, Sky couldn't shake the strong feeling of envy. She felt a tap on her arm as Anna yelled,

"Tag your it!" and took off running down the hedged isle. Sky instantly sprung into action chasing the girl.

"Oh no you don't!" she called back as she tried to keep up with the speedy Princess. However, navigating the garden at night proved to be a tougher challenge then she thought and eventually, Sky lost Anna amongst the winding paths. Slowing to a light jog, she tried to catch her breath as she glanced around, scanning her surroundings for any moving figures.

Her eyes fell on a black wavering object beyond the bushes in front of her. A wicked smile crept onto her face as she tip-toed over to the bush. Peering through the twigs, her body went rigid when she saw Jacob and Elsa talking by a different fountain, or maybe it was the same fountain, Sky couldn't tell but remained silent hiding behind the plant.

Straining to hear their conversation, she took a step forward only to snap a twig, she froze as she watched her brother begin to scan the area. His eyes fell on her bush before his gaze crawled back to Elsa. Sky couldn't make out the words, aside from distant mumbles but was clearly able to see Jacob take Elsa's hand in his own and kiss it lightly.

Sky felt her heart shattered in her chest as panic quickly grabbed her. Stumbling backwards, she tripped over her own feet and tumbled to the ground in a heap. Her hands stung from scrapping against the gravel and her eyes burned from the tears welling up behind her them. She admitted to herself that Jacob's accusations were true, she had a crush on the Queen of Arendelle. Suddenly, she heard footsteps grinding against stone, assuming it was Anna she scrambled to her feet and brushed the dirt from her dress.

"Sky?" a charming masculine voice rung through the air. Jerking her gaze up, Sky saw none other then Elsa and Jacob. She could feel her face heating up and was suddenly grateful for the shroud of night. "What are you doing out here?" he asked, concern deep in his voice. Suddenly, more footsteps crunched towards them, holding a more rapid pace.

"Do you surrender?" Anna giggled as she slammed into Sky, wrapping her in a tight hug. Sky looked down at the ground trying to shield her expression from the girl. "Oh, hi Elsa, what are you doing out here?" She asked perplexed.

"Why are you out here?" Elsa asked back. Sky unwrapped herself from Anna's grasp and headed down the isle. Anna's brow furrowed in confusion as kept her blue eyes trained on Sky. She passed by Jacob and her sister, looking like she was marching off to her death.

"Sky wait," Jacob called as he took off after his sister.

* * *

_A/N: And the ball is rolling. No longer in need of a beta reader yay :D As always, constructive criticism is welcomed as I do not write in third person often. As a side note, the way I'm going to upload is once per week. It will probably be on either a Tuesday or a Friday. I will try my hardest to stick to that schedule and if anything should come up that I know will disrupt the pattern, I will let all of you know. (I know I'm amazing.) This is the first FanFic, I'm uploading as I write so this has been an interesting experience for me. Anyway, enough rambling I will see all of you next week. :)_


	5. Plans of Hatred

Chapter 5

Chasing after his sister, Jacob followed her down the hallway and forced his way into her bedroom. "You do like her, don't you!" Jacob spat after slamming the door behind him, done with his sister's theatrics. He knew she was naive, but why wouldn't she just let him help? Granted, she was furious with him at the moment, or at the very least jealous, but he proved his point.

"Drop it Jacob!" she shouted back, as she crossed her arms over her body. She was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of her room. The bottom of her dress was smeared with dirt from messing around in the garden, doing whatever it was on god's green earth she decided to do.

"Sky, I'm only trying to protect you," his voice softened.

"I don't need protection, Jacob," she snarled, as she looked away to her bed. It was turned down by an invisible maid who found her way into Sky's room.

"I'm sorry, okay? But you must know, I did all that to prove a point," he argued, as he talked with his hands. Sky jerked her emerald eyes over to him, but her head remained pointed at her bed.

"I've had enough, okay? You can do whatever you want, but don't think for a second I believe you," she explained, her voice was low and lethal, her expression did nothing to hide her current pang of hate.

"Sky, she's a controller! You know they can't be trusted. I did all that to show you that your feelings don't matter to her. All she sees is herself," Jacob pointed. He knew her flaws were directly correlated to her ice powers, as if the removal of their impurity would make her perfect. Sky's eyes narrowed into slits as she continued to glare at him,

"Think whatever you like, I'm done here."

"Sky, please listen to me," Jacob pleaded as he walked over to his sister. She watched him, making no sudden movements, as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I had to, it was the only way to prove to you that controllers are low-life, repulsive, swine." Sky suddenly jerked her right arm out, smacking Jacob's hand from her shoulder, then she set off across her bedroom. "Where are you going now!" he demanded, had his parents taught her nothing about controllers?

"Away from you." she sneered, before slamming the door shut behind her. Jacob's jaw clenched, as his fists tightened. He was more then grateful for the Nightsheir meeting taking place that night. They were planning their attack on Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. He regretted not being able to make it, but he wouldn't allow himself to keep disappearing, it would come off as suspicious. On the other hand, Caleb could sneak under the radar due to his low standing, so he was forced to send Caleb in his stead.

Shaking his head, Jacob sat himself down on the edge of Sky's bed, killing the Queen was never more appealing to him. That cursed controller would know the pain that she caused his sister, she would know it well.

Sky clung tightly to the chestnut horse she borrowed. Tears no longer haunted her, what she saw in the garden broke something deep inside her. Sky slammed her eyes shut, trying to erase the traumatizing image of Jacob kissing Elsa's hand, she tried to erase the flirting she saw at the dinner table that night.

The horse flew up the snow covered mountain, galloping deeper and deeper into unknown territory. Ordinarily, she would have been concerned about getting back to the castle, but at this point she hoped she would remain lost. Flicking the reigns, the horse obeyed instantly, bringing them to a slow walk, his head bobbed as they traveled on. Sky's eyes lazily scanned the beautiful snow covered mountainside, it reminded her so much of Elsa. Kicking herself, she instantly regretted letting her thoughts run away so quickly. She was being turned inside out by this Queen, who probably could care less if she even existed.

As Sky pressed onwards, she glanced to the side, only to see a tiny house off in the distance. A warm, orange glow, was showing from inside. The shack practically beckoned to her in a low whisper. Pulling the reigns to the right, she changed her horse's direction, setting their destination towards the shack.

She stopped near what appeared to be the back of the building, and dismounted the horse, dropping into the cold snow. Pulling him along by the reigns, she started to wander around to the front, when she suddenly heard a slam and dropped to the ground near an open window.

"Why can't he just kill the Queen now!" demanded an angry voice.

"He's working on something at the moment," replied a very familiar voice. Releasing the reigns, Sky peaked over the window sill. Within the cottage, were a couple large tables surrounded by large, burly men. The nearest man, seated with his back to the window, had light brown hair that was glistening in the candle light. If Sky wasn't mistaken, the back of that head belong to, Caleb Burgundy.

"That controller, doesn't deserve to be the leader of Arendelle. She almost killed us six months ago!" shouted a different, enraged voice. Sky's brows furrowed, Elsa? They wanted to kill her? Sky felt her heart rate spike as she dipped out of view. Tucking herself into an inconspicuous ball, she continued to ease-drop on the conversation.

"I am aware of that. That is why I am here, to reiterate the plan once more. We only need to wait three more days," that was Caleb again. Sky's jaw locked, as rage swept over her body. That traitor! She knew her kingdom didn't fancy controllers, but to plan an attack? There was no way the band of rebels was fully connected to Balencia, Caleb was only an assistant at her castle. A grumble came from inside the shack, followed by another frustrated comment,

"So, you plan on killing her, and her sister at dinner, and once that is complete, you will give us the signal. Forgive me for being skeptical of your plan, but it isn't exactly the most fool proof." There was a long pause which made Sky's heart rate increase another level, did they know she was listening?

"That's none of my concern, I am simply a messenger," replied Caleb, his voice was flat and stern. Three days. Dinner. Caleb. Murder. One word sentence flew through the princess's mind as she scooted away from the window. Scrambling to her feet, she almost tackled her horse as she hoisted up onto his back. Groped around at his back, she searched for the reigns. Her hands finally found the leather, and flicked it while jabbing at the horse's sides in urgency. The horse kicked up, and took off back down the mountain side.

She would never stand for someone murdering the Queen, or Princess for that matter. Galloping down the hill, Sky could feel her body temperature spiking as she lost control of her powers. Suddenly, the horse bucked her from his back, sending her tumbling into the snowy ground. Pain rippled through her body as she heard the horse whinnying in agony.

Drawing herself up from the ground, she grabbed the horses reigns. Fearing for the horse's safety, she opted for running instead. As she neared the castle, she burst through the stable doors, quickly passed off the horse to a stable boy, and raced into the castle.

Running down the hallway, Sky rounded a corner, only to see Jacob speaking with Elsa and Anna. She felt her heart wince at seeing them together, though Anna's presence some how made the situation better. Jacob promptly turned his head, his hazel eyes widened as he watched Sky sprint down the hallway, her dress was hiked up to prevent her from losing her footing.

"Sky!" he yelled and took off towards her. They collided in the hallway in an embrace. "Where have you been! I thought you weren't coming back! Are you alright?" he pulled out of their hug but kept his strong hands on her shoulders,

"I'm fine, but Queen Elsa and Anna aren't," Sky alerted, as she frantically looked to the two sisters. They both peered at her with a hint of uncertainty at her claim.

"Sky, what are you talking about?" Jacob asked her, Sky tore her eyes back to her brother. She quickly explained of how she had come upon the shack near the north mountain, and explained the plan she stumbled upon. With every word their eyes grew wider and wider, fear etched onto their faces.

Elsa immediately called a meeting. She may not have seen Sky possessing any value before, but she certainly did now. For her to uncover such a plan, especially against her, a controller, someone Sky's family despised, Elsa was more then impressed with the Princess. As much as she hated to admit it, Elsa knew she was wrong about the girl.

After the meeting, Elsa disappeared into her study, as she tried to process the news of the plan against her and her sister. The Queen would ensure that her sister made it out alive, even if she wasn't able to. Elsa's jittery body refused to let her sit, sending her into a nervous pace across the floor of her study. Ice began to form on the walls, as her thoughts were drawn to the possible calamity that could have struck if Sky had not been honest. A knock sounded on the door of Elsa's study, causing her to cease in her worried incantations and glance over to the door, the ice instantly retracted.

"Yes?" she called, smoothing out her voice, trying to dispel her worry.

"It's Anna," replied a familiar voice as the door creaked open. Her sister stood in the doorway with a weak smile on her lips, the news seemed to have taken a lot out of the energetic princess. Elsa's own lips turned up into a weakening smile as she motioned for her sister to enter. Stepping in, Anna closed the door quietly, then padded over to Elsa's desk, sitting down on the edge.

"Thank the gods for, Sky," was her first sentence. Elsa found herself nodding,

"Yes," she sighed, "she is very kind for coming forward," Elsa admitted. Anna nodded vigorously,

"And to think you hated her," Anna remarked with a smirk. Elsa's face went solemn,

"Anna I never said..." but she was cut off by Anna waving a dismissive hand and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter now," her smirk transformed into a devious smile, Anna was never one to enjoy being constantly immersed in sadness and couldn't remain that way for long. "So, what do you think about Jacob volunteering to protect you," Elsa sighed as she folded her hands in front of her, she knew that was coming. No doubt the way she behaved for the past day gave her sister the impression that she was falling for the foreign prince, nothing could be farther from the truth.

"It was kind of him to stand up and do so," Elsa replied calmly, though Anna only started snickering.

"Oh please! You loved it," Anna leaned back on Elsa's desk, her hands resting on a few loose papers.

"Anna, please," Elsa scolded, as she headed over to the window.

"Don't act like you don't have feelings for him," Anna teased, as Elsa peered out the window. Arendelle was asleep, blissfully unaware of the stress plaguing their Queen.

"I don't, he is simply a visiting Prince. I have been humoring him because of the trade negotiation," Elsa explained never missing a beat. She was, of course, expressing the truth, but she doubted her sister would believe her. Things in relation to political decisions went right over her sister's head. Elsa peered over her shoulder, as Anna tossed her head back, letting out a loud laugh.

"Riiiiiiight, I'm sure you're loving those _trading negotiations_," Anna was roaring with laughter now, so much so, she almost toppled off the desk, causing Elsa to give a brief sigh,

"Anna," she spoke softly as she headed back into the center of her study, "if the only reason you came here is to..."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Anna managed through scattered laughter, whipping a tear from her eye, "Whatever you say Elsa, I believe you," she burst out laughing again, as Elsa shook her head in disapproval.

Jacob's heart was pounding in his rib cage, how could he have been discovered? And by his own sister, he wanted to shake his head just thinking about it. He was flying up the mountain on his horse, he was forcing the creature into a gallop, not wanting to let this discovery go unknown by the Nightsheir. The cold air stung his face as it scrapped past him. His only saving grace was the scarf he wrapped around is head, though his eyes were still exposed.

Passing by the look out, he would make sure to have Hayk punish his terrible security. Approaching the shed, Jacob slid from his horse landing in the high snow. He didn't even bother to tie his horse to the post as he burst through the door, all attention was instantly thrown to him as he slammed the door behind him.

"Jacob, I thought we weren't going to be having another meeting until the day before our attack," sneered Hayk.

"That would have been the case, if we hadn't been found out," hissed Jacob, as he untied the scarf from around his head. Ripping a chair out from the table, he sat down, his face contorted into rage.

"What?" Bellowed Hayk, glaring at Jacob.

"It appears my sister over heard your last meeting and decided to intervene," Jacob explained bitterly. He was at a loss for words, how could his sister betray him, granted she didn't know, but wasn't she on the same side? Had Elsa truly gotten into his sister's head that much?

"I thought she hated controllers, like the rest of your family," shot back Hayk's assistant, he was standing behind the man, his arms crossed. Jacob's nose scrunched up as he snarled out,

"Unfortunately, it seems the witch cast a curse on my sister. She isn't seeing clearly, but that isn't the topic of discussion," spat Jacob. "The attack is called off, we will push it back two days. Besides, it will only solidify my sister's hatred for their kind," Jacob thought out loud, his voice returning to it's buttery sound. Leaning back in his chair, he crossed his right arm over his body, resting his left elbow on it, as he stroked his sole patch. Hayk nodded in approval,

"We have no other choice, and this time keep your damned sister out of this," he growled.


	6. Confusion Struck Home

Chapter 6

Sky shifted uncomfortably in her chair, her heart pounding in her chest. Why was nothing happening, this didn't make sense. Looking across the table she met the confused eyes of Princess Anna, then panned her eyes over to Elsa, who hadn't said a word since the beginning of the meal. Caleb was absent for dinner, leaving Jacob alone next to Elsa.

"Sky, I think you misheard what you told us," Jacob finally said, breaking the holy silence that settled in the dinning room. Sky closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, she knew what she heard, but why had nothing happened? Caleb must have found out, but how? Nothing made sense.

"It's okay, people make mistakes like this all the time," Anna commented, Sky rose her eyes to Anna, who was giving her a comforting smile. Elsa continued to remain silent but was peering at Sky, a hint of judgment in those gorgeous blue eyes.

"I know what I heard," Sky explained solemnly.

"Sky, please, just drop it," insisted Jacob as he placed his hand on his sister's clenched fist. Yanking her hand away, she stood up, diverting her eyes from the Queen. She remained standing there for a moment, hanging her head, her hair obstructed the view of her face. "All will be forgiven, I'm sure," consoled Jacob. Flicking her eyes up, Sky glared at the center of the table before pushing away from it and walking to the door.

"Sky! Wait!" Anna yelled,

"Anna!" Elsa finally voiced after her sister, but Anna didn't respond, Sky could hear her racing footsteps to the door. Exiting out into the hallway, Sky tried to lose her persistent friend.

"Sky, wait up! Please!" Anna called after her, Sky's jaw clenched as rage swept though her being. She abruptly whipped around,

"Leave me alone!" she shouted as fire shot from her left hand as she whipped it to motion down the hallway. Skidding to a halt, Anna's eyes flared wide with shock, mirroring Sky's equally stunned expression. Her breath hitched in her throat as her body relaxed.

"What...how..." Anna stuttered out as Sky hastily tried to cover her tracks,

"Anna, you can't say anything, my brother can't know, no one can know," she explained sternly, panic flying through her eyes.

"I...I won't, but...everything makes sense now," Anna managed as she took a step closer to Sky, placing her hands on the girl's shoulders. Sky went rigid under her touch but eventually relaxed when she realized the absences of immediate danger, "why you behave the way you do around my sister, I'm so sorry, if I had known I would have tried to help you out more," Anna's words left Sky speechless for a moment.

"Please, you can't tell her, let me do it," was all she could manage as she dropped her green eyes to the ground. What a mess, but the question remained, why hadn't the plan been enacted?

"I won't," Anna promised with a sweet smile on her lips. "Also, the reason I chased after you, is because I believe what you said, about the assassination plan against Elsa and I," Anna commanded Sky's attention again.

"Why? Nothing happened," Sky sneered out more harshly then intended. Anna continued to hold a smile on her face. Raising a hand to the side of her mouth, she whispered,

"Between you and I, Caleb is a suspicious figure to me," Sky looked to Anna taken back but shrugged it off, she wouldn't deny allies. Her brother was far from an ally, she knew his flirting with Elsa was driven by good intentions but it still stung, and the Queen probably wanted nothing to do with scum like her. Sky raised her eyes to look at a rather startled Anna. "Oh, Sky I didn't mean anything by it, I was just trying to help," Anna quickly adjusted, Sky furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What are you..." She started to ask, however her question was answered for her. Tears had begun streaming down her cheeks, racing to her chin. It was a strange sensation, crying without being aware of it, there was no lump in her throat, no sting behind her eyes, yet the tears rolled on.

"Come on, let's go get you cleaned up," Anna gave Sky a warm smile before leading the girl down the hallway.

* * *

Sitting down on the edge of her bed, Elsa rested her index and middle finger on her temple. Sky's lie was shocking to say the least, but Elsa couldn't figure out one thing, what did the girl have to gain from such a lie? Peering up out her window, the sky was dark, the moon remained hidden beneath the earth, instead only stars hung in the black sheet.

And what about Anna's accusation of Elsa's growing affection for the Prince. That wasn't true, at all. Elsa didn't feel a thing for the Prince, though she did enjoy being admired but admiration meant nothing. The trade negotiation was almost over, and that would be the end of this ridiculous charade.

Standing to her feet, Elsa started to ready herself for bed, the stress of the past three days weighing heavily on her. If nothing else, she still had Anna, her innocent, loyal, little sister. Slipping into her night gown, a knock suddenly came on Elsa's door.

"Yes?" she called as she did so often.

"Elsa, it's me, Anna," called out the voice from behind the door. "Can I come in?" she requested. Abandoning the drawer, Elsa strolled over to the door, unlocking it, and held it open for her sister.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, as Anna shut the door. Meandering in, Anna sprawled out on Elsa's bed.

"I'm fine, but are you?" Anna asked, her sister was busy situating herself in front of her dresser once more.

"I'm fine, Anna," Elsa replied sweetly.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm confused," Elsa replied to Jacob's lack of agreement. Due to his sister's untimely knowledge of his plans he was forced to post pone everything. He had been working at a swift pace in the trade agreement for so long he wasn't sure how his sudden lack of cooperation would be handled. The Queen appeared to be more then baffled.

"Forgive me, but I don't think that this is the best route to take," Jacob countered, he was enjoying every minute of this. Elsa was squirming in her throne, not knowing what to make of his actions. Having such an effect on a controller was so satisfying, to back her into a corner and strip her of her power. Jacob wanted nothing more then to start his plan right then and there, but, he had to wait. He needed things to settle a bit, really crush Sky, he had to. He couldn't risk getting caught again.

Jacob watched Elsa give her adviser a confused look, he offered her the same dumbfounded expression. Silence fell over the table, no one knew how to respond to the Prince gone bad. Elsa let out a slow sigh as she turned her attention back to Jacob, skillfully avoiding a glance at Sky. The entire meeting Jacob observed how Elsa paid no attention to Sky, and his sister looked about ready to die.

"Prince Jacob, I think we should push this meeting off till tomorrow," Elsa informed him. Jacob nodded solemnly, hiding his smile. He bought himself another day, that gave him enough time to get back to the Nightsheir base to reinstate his plan. Peering over at Caleb, the man gave him a swift nod.

"Alright, your Majesty, if you insist, I do believe we could all use some time to...recover from last nights events, or lack there off," the Prince responded, purposefully taking a quick jab at his already damaged sister. He needed a tight grip on her leash, just a few more days, Jacob promised himself. Elsa stared blankly at Jacob, his charm no longer working on her, though he stopped trying.

The Queen promptly dismissed the meeting allowing for Sky to slip out into the hallway. Jacob gave Caleb a comforting pat on the shoulder as he stood. Exchanging small smiles both men knew what to do. They both excused themselves and headed for the castle's stables.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, my life has been crazy with it being the end of the year and final projects and what not. Regaurdless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I shall see you all next week :D_

_(Also if there's any mistakes in spelling or grammar let me know because I haven't had my beta look at my stuff yet and I didn't have as much time as I would have liked to edit this chapter.)_


	7. AN

My deepest profoundest apologies...no i am not going on hiatus XD that will not be me I promise, I will finish this. There has just been a bit of a hold up on communication between my beta reader and I. Have no fear I will get this next chapter to you even if it kills me. Yeah I'm that dedicated, feel honored ;) Again, I am so sorry for the sudden lull in posts, I will try my hardest to get back on schedule through whatever means necessary. Thank you all for your cooperation and ever attentive ears or eyes really... I really hope this doesn't happen again.

As a side note as soon as the next chapter is up this will be removed.


End file.
